The Unsent Letters
by Ryeloza
Summary: Her therapist recommended that she write letters that will never be sent. Interlude in the Alone, Eternally series.
1. July 2025

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **This is an interlude of sorts in my _Alone, Eternally_ series. I have been having a difficult time delving into the next part of that series, most likely because there are so many character reactions to cover and a long stretch of time that would be unaccounted for. So this is a series of letters regarding Phoebe's decision to find Cole, their reunion and subsequent relationship. All of this will lead to the next full story in the series, details of which I won't include here so there will be no spoilers.

I hope you enjoy this. There will be thirteen chapters.

**The Unsent Letters**

a story by **Ryeloza**

July 20, 2025

Nora,

My therapist recommended that I write down how I feel as an outlet for all of the pent-up emotions I have. I've never liked keeping a journal and I told her that, so she told me that I should write letters instead. Letters I won't send. Not that I could send this one, since you haven't exactly left a forwarding address.

This is stupid.

* * *

* * *

July 23, 2025

Nora,

You left so you don't get a say. I'm telling Mom about Cole. Annelise, that's the therapist responsible for this asinine writing, told me that our family seems to have communication issues. Duh.

So I'm going to tell Mom. We should have done it months ago. I should never have listened to you.

* * *

* * *

July 24, 2025

Nora,

It's almost six in the morning. Mom and I have been up talking for hours now. And it's nothing like what I expected. I don't know what you expected. Probably for Mom to get all dramatic and dash off to Phoenix to find Cole as soon as the words were out of your mouth. But that didn't happen. She sat and she talked and she listened.

And it was good.

At first, you know, I had to explain everything that happened. How you found that box and then tricked Uncle Leo into telling you about Cole. And how I found out and about that spell we cast that showed us where Cole is now. Mom was not happy that we waited so long to tell her. So I asked her why she never told us about Cole.

And then she told me everything. Their whole story.

Mom said that just because she loved Cole doesn't mean that she didn't love Dad. Which we know is true. She loved Dad. I remember. But there was this sad look in her eyes when she talked about Cole. It was weird.

When I asked her if she was going to go find him she said she didn't know.

Now she's over at Aunt Piper's. I feel a little bad. Aunt Piper is probably going to murder Meli when she finds out about what we did. As if Meli hasn't had a bad enough time with everything else going on.

She blames herself for you running away, you know.

Mostly, I blame you.

* * *

July 31, 2025

Nora,

Day six. Mom and Aunt Piper still aren't speaking. I think this is a record. And Aunt Paige is mad at both of them too, so she's not talking to them either. Annelise didn't mention that my communication was going to breakdown communication between the rest of the family. When I pointed this out to her she just told me to give it time. So I am. And I'm counting how long the feud lasts.

Mom is mad at Aunt Piper because apparently Aunt Piper knew that Cole was in that cosmic void. Aunt Piper is mad at Mom because Mom yelled at her for not telling her the truth. Aunt Paige is also mad at Aunt Piper for keeping this secret and she's mad at Mom for actually thinking about going to find Cole. Not that she's actually decided anything yet.

Apparently Aunt Paige really hates Cole. You should have stuck around. You could have been on Aunt Paige's team here. She's a little outnumbered, I think.

Also, you would have enjoyed when Aunt Piper blew a gasket about Cole using Wyatt to get out of the void.


	2. August 2025

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **I probably should have mentioned in the first chapter that these letters are from Phoebe's daughter Lena to her older sister. Hopefully most of you familiar with the series picked up on that, but if it was confusing I apologize. Thanks for the reviews!

**The Unsent Letters**

a story by **Ryeloza**

August 1, 2025

Dear sister of mine,

Your scummy boyfriend showed up today. I slammed the door in his face.

It felt really good.

Much love,

Lena

* * *

* * *

August 2, 2025

Nora,

Well the feud ended today. Kind of. At least they're talking again. Uncle Leo and Uncle Henry joined forces or something and somehow convinced them to at least talk. And then Mom, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige turned that around and decided to just call a truce until Aunt Paige's birthday was over. So they're talking, but not about anything they need to be talking about.

Or so Annelise would say.

In other news, Wil, Eliana and Uncle Henry got Aunt Paige a puppy for her birthday. It's some little mixed breed that they found at a shelter. Aunt Paige named him Gonzo, like after the Muppet, because she said you couldn't tell what he was. Then Mom and Aunt Piper told some pretty funny stories about this dog Great-Grams had named Rasputin. There was this one hilarious one about how he ate some ring Aunt Prue got from her high school boyfriend. Apparently she was really pissed off, but Great-Grams said Rasputin was trained to be a man-eater and must have gotten this guy's scent off of the ring.

Anyway, after the party Eliana and I went out and met up with Steve and Ryan and Amber. We went mini golfing and Ryan accidentally whacked one of the balls into the street and hit a parked car. He had to write his number on the back of the score card and leave it on the windshield so Steve and Amber spent the rest of the game keeping mental score and they got in a big fight at the end about who won. Nothing new there, right?

It was the first time things have felt normal since you left.

* * *

August 6, 2025

Aunt Piper came over today and apologized for not telling Mom about Cole. She said that at the time she didn't think that there was any point because Cole was stuck there and that she thought Mom had wanted Cole out of her life. She said she didn't want Mom to freak out when she didn't think there was any need to be concerned that Cole would come back.

Then Mom said that she guessed she could understand, all things considered. I'm not exactly sure what she meant by that. And that maybe it was all for the best because she might not have you or me if she had known. So there you go, proof that Mom would choose us. I know you never came out and said that, but you must have been kind of scared that she would rather have Cole than us.

Maybe now she'll have both.

I don't know how I feel about that. Mom said that she and Cole both made some really bad decisions, but she also said that a lot of what happened was because of The Source. She told me that she gave up on Cole because she was really scared of herself and what she could become. Now she seems to think that that was all a mistake.

But what if it wasn't? What if Cole was a bad influence on her? What if all of that happens again?

I guess I feel extra nervous because I went over to Aunt Paige's after that and I was talking to her about everything. She really doesn't like Cole very much. She kept saying that Mom was much better off without him and that even with his best intentions he always made things worse. She said that before he died he was really crazy and that he even changed their whole history by trying to go back in time and kill her and the Power of Three.

I asked her what she would do if Mom decided to go find Cole and she just said that if Mom went to find Cole then she was absolutely crazy. She said that maybe Mom should try to remember the last four months Cole was alive and that maybe she'd change her mind. But she wouldn't really go into much more detail than that.

I was talking to Eliana after and she said that she thinks none of them are really remembering right. She said that everything happened over twenty years ago so they're probably all exaggerating how things were.

The probably are, right?

Maybe I should talk to Aunt Piper.

* * *

* * *

August 9, 2025

Mom asked me if I wanted to spend a week at the beach school starts. She said her old boss—remember Elise? She sent us the same generic birthday card each year like she bought a lifetime supply—bought a house down by the ocean and offered to let us stay with her sometime if we wanted.

Remember how we'd get rent a room in a hotel there every summer and spend a week going to the beach and doing all that touristy stuff? And all the cousins would come down for a day and hang out with us but it was mostly just me, you, Mom and Dad? I tried to think about what it would be like just me and Mom (oh, and I guess Elise since she lives there) and it sounded really bizarre in my head.

But then I thought, _Nora is the one who left. Nora is the one who decided to cut us out of the picture. _And I realized that just because you're gone shouldn't mean that I still can't have fun. That I still can't do normal things.

And I like the beach.

Annelise said she thought it was a good decision.

So bite me, Nora. I'm going to have fun without you.

* * *

August 11, 2025

Nora,

I decided to talk to Aunt Piper about Mom and Cole today. You know, so it's out of the way before we go to the beach. She told me not to worry about Mom trying to find Cole. She said that even though Aunt Paige was right and Cole was kind of nuts before he died that when she saw him again that he seemed to be saner and that he still cared a lot about Mom. She also said that Mom isn't in her twenties anymore and that she makes good decisions and to trust her.

Except she did that thing where she looks like she's trying to talk herself into something, so I don't know.

Uncle Leo walked in halfway through and he said that no matter what else anyone said about Cole the one thing that was really true was that he was completely in love with Mom.

Both of them looked a little bit worried.

But I've decided I'm not going to think any more about it. We're leaving for the beach in four days and I am going to spend the entire trip relaxing.

No thinking about Cole.

No thinking about you.

In fact, I'm going to leave this notebook at home.

Ha!

* * *

August 23, 2025

Dear Nora,

Are you reading these letters psychically? Did you somehow develop telepathic powers and figure out that Mom and I were going to get away from it all for a week? And then did you think, _How dare they move on without me? How can I get them back?_

Because part of me really feels like you did it on purpose.

You've been gone for more than two months and you wait until our trip to the beach to call Mom and tell her you're not dead? I know you'd say that you didn't know that we were on a vacation, but you have to admit your timing is really shitty. Mom spent the rest of the trip all weepy and upset.

And you didn't even talk to me.

I really hate you sometimes.

* * *

August 29, 2025

Nora,

I got your post card today. I'm glad to hear that you miss me and that you're sorry you left the way you did and that you hope I understand why you had to leave.

But I can't write you back and say:

The way you left was cowardly and mean and I'm still mad at you for it.

But I kind of understand why you wanted to leave because sometimes I want to get away from everything too.

And that I really miss you too.

I love you too, by the way.

Lena


	3. September 2025

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_.

**A/n: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this series.

**The Unsent Letters**

a story by **Ryeloza**

September 2, 2025

Nora,

First day of school today. It was kind of weird to be there without you or Mel. The only teacher I had that recognized my name was my A.P physics teacher; he had Wyatt a few years ago. He said that Wyatt was a great student in that way that implied that he hoped I'd live up to the expectation. I hate that. I hate it even more when they remember someone who wasn't a great student and get that look of annoyance on their face before they even know me.

Sometimes it really sucks to be the youngest.

Too bad Wyatt decided not to substitute teach at our school. Mr. Vrasic probably would have been elated if he could have Wyatt to come in and teach the class for him sometime. Maybe I should mention this to our cousin?

* * *

September 3, 2025

Sister, Sister O' Mine,

Today's Eliana's birthday. Amber and I went to school early and covered her whole locker in signs and streamers and balloons. Gerald Martin was glaring at us the whole time because his locker is right next to Eliana's so I didn't fight with Amber when she went to throw confetti all over the place. I don't know what his problem is. He's so serious about everything. He's in four of my classes this year so I'm going to see him all the time too.

Bleh.

Anyway, Eliana invited me to come to dinner with her and Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry and Wil tonight. We're all—that is me, Eliana, Amber, Ryan and Steve—going to go out to celebrate on Saturday. Aunt Paige even said she'd let Eliana drive on Saturday night if she passes the test which I know she will. Ryan's let me and Eliana drive his car before and Eliana's a natural.

Mom just came in to tell me that she's taking Aunt Piper out tonight because she's down about Mel being gone. Mom keeps calling it empty nest syndrome but I don't know why because Wyatt just moved back in so Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo aren't exactly alone. At least Mom wasn't crying again thinking about how Mel's off at college and you aren't. I thought about telling her that you didn't even apply to schools like she thought you did but that would probably only make her more upset. I figured I'd let her live in some sort of fantasy world.

I have to go. I'm supposed to be at Aunt Paige's at seven and I still have a boatload of homework to do.

Lena

* * *

September 4, 2025

I wish you were here.

* * *

September 4, 2025 (again)

Dear Nora,

Can you please be intuitive again and call and ask to talk to me? Because I really, really need your advice.

When I went over last night for Eliana's birthday I saw her and Ryan kissing. I was just walking up the sidewalk and they were standing on the front porch. Kissing. And I just stood there and stared and I didn't know what to do so I finally just turned around and walked home and then I called Aunt Paige and told her I couldn't come.

I feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

I never told anyone that I like Ryan, not even you. I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to tease me or try to get me to do something stupid like ask him out because he's one of my best friends and…and…

Nora, please come home. Please. I don't know what to do. Eliana showed up at school with Ryan today holding his hand and Amber is going on and on about how she and Steve and Eliana and Ryan can all double date now while I'm sitting there feeling like I'm going to puke. I had to go to the bathroom and hide out because I was so upset.

Eliana asked me what was going on today and I didn't know what to say. She didn't know. She didn't know I like Ryan. She still doesn't know. She can't ever know.

But how am I going to pretend to be okay with this?

I'm going to be the fifth wheel ALL THE TIME now.

What am I going to do?

Love you and miss you and wish you were here.

* * *

September 6, 2025

Nora,

I pretended I was sick and said I couldn't go out tonight. I spent the whole night watching old movies with Mom. I almost told her what was wrong but then I didn't because I'm so embarrassed. Of course Ryan would like Eliana better than me. I'm the most boring person in the world compared to her. All I do is study.

I'm going to bed.

Goodnight, big sis.

* * *

September 8, 2025

Dear Nora,

Annelise told me that she thinks I should tell Eliana how I feel about her and Ryan. Yeah right. Dumbest idea yet, Annelise.

What do you think, sis?

Oh that's right, you've disappeared off the face of the earth.

I hate everyone.

* * *

September 13, 2025

Sis,

Another Saturday night. The lovebirds all went to the movies together. Mom said she was going over to Aunt Piper's so I invited myself along. Right after we got there though Mom got called into work, so I just stayed and helped Aunt Piper make brownies. She asked me what was wrong and why I wasn't out with my friends so I lied and said I was still worried about Mom and Cole, which was stupid because I honestly haven't even thought about them in weeks.

Aunt Piper said that if I still felt that way that I should talk to Mom. She said that when she and Mom were out last week that Mom said that she really did think she'd like to see Cole again if for nothing else but closure. Mom also said that she wouldn't do it if she thought it was going to hurt me.

So now I feel really guilty about that. If all Mom wants is closure why shouldn't she have it? People deserve to have a second chance to say what they want. I know that I would give anything to have the chance to see Dad again and tell him that I love him and miss him. Why shouldn't Mom be allowed to take an opportunity like that?

Then after that Aunt Piper brought up you. She asked me if I miss you and I said yes and then I was really dumb and I started crying. Aunt Piper said that you're just like Mom and that you just need some time and space. She told me that after Great-Grams died, Mom just up and left out of no where too and that it was months before she called home and told Aunt Piper where she was. She said that you probably need time to process things and deal with some stuff.

That almost made it a little bit better.

Wyatt came home a little after ten and offered to give me a ride home. I told him about Mr. Vrasic and he laughed. He said that I would blow Mr. Vrasic away because I'm definitely a better student than he was in high school. He called me Little Lena with a big brain. It's stupid, but that made me feel a little better.

Maybe things will be okay.

* * *

September 17, 2025

Nora,

Ryan came up to me today holding Eliana's hand and he tugged on my ponytail and said, "Long time no see. We miss you, Lena."

I wanted to die.

Lena

* * *

September 19, 2025

Dear Nora,

Some girls in my APUSH class invited me out tonight, so I agreed to go. I think one more weekend sulking at home and Mom would have used some kind of truth serum on me to get me to tell her what's going on. It was actually surprisingly fun. We went roller blading which I haven't done in about seven years. Then we met up with Tara's twin brother Dave and some of his friends and we all got ice cream.

I was in such a good mood when I got home that I told Mom that I think that if she wants to go see Cole that it's a good idea. Mom's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Who needs my life-long friends?

* * *

September 21, 2025

Dear Nora,

Aunt Paige stopped over today. When I walked in after school she and Mom did that thing where they suddenly stop talking. I think they might have been fighting again, but I'm not sure. If they were I'm sure it was about Cole. But apparently they wouldn't argue in front of me.

Aunt Paige told me that she really misses me and that she hopes I'll still stop by the house sometimes after school. I miss her too. She and Uncle Henry were there for me a lot after Dad died. Especially when you and Mom started fighting. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to go see Eliana and Ryan canoodling after school.

Miss you.

Lena

* * *

September 22, 2025

Nora,

Got your second post card today. Are you really in Iowa? What the hell is in Iowa? Why won't you call?

Lena

* * *

September 29, 2025

Dear Nora,

Eliana came up to me in school today and asked me if I was mad at her. I lied and said no. She seemed to think the fact that I'm eating lunch with Tara and Lucy from class seems to mean that I am. Then she asked me if we could get together and talk about it.

Annelise was thrilled when I mentioned this to her today. She said that I should definitely make time to air my problems.

My Problems:

1) My cousin is dating the guy I like. Liked.

2) It took my cousin a month to notice I wasn't talking to her.

3) I miss my sister and I don't have any way to contact her.

4) I'm a big loser.

Should I show this list to Eliana?

* * *

September 30, 2025

Nora,

Amber asked me to go out for pizza, just me and her on Friday. She said she wants to talk.

Can't wait to see how this goes.

Lena


	4. October 2025

**Disclaimer: **I still absolutely do not own _Charmed_. Too bad.

**The Unsent Letters**

a story by **Ryeloza**

October 2, 2025

Dear Nora,

Today Mom asked me what I want to do for my birthday. I asked her if we could go out to dinner, just me and her, and Mom looked at me kind of oddly and said, "Okay. Are you sure you don't want to invite a friend? Eliana or Amber? You could bring both of them if you want."

"I don't want any friends there, Mom," I said back. And then, it was the weirdest thing. Mom pulled me into this big hug and said, "Aunt Paige told me that Eliana is dating Ryan. Why didn't you say anything?"

Nora, it was a good thing I had my face buried in Mom's shoulder because I was about to start crying and I DID NOT want Mom to see. So I just kind of shrugged. But then Mom said, "Do you want to talk about it, Lena? I know you kind of had a little crush on—"

But I interrupted and said, "I don't want to talk about it. Ever. Can we just drop it?"

So Mom did.

But she knows.

How does she know? I thought everyone was clueless. Does that mean everyone else knows too?

Ugh.

I don't want to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

October 3, 2025

Nora,

I have so much homework this weekend and I'm thrilled because it gives me the perfect excuse to just hide in my room and see no one. Amber and I went out for pizza today and for a little while it was just like old times. But then she said that she and Eliana feel bad because they think that I must feel a little awkward around them because they're all couple-ly now. And then she started to talk about how we're all still friends first and that if it's that bad we should find me someone too.

I about died.

Especially because then she asked me who I like. She said, "I know you're all closed-mouth about guys, Lena, but really, there must be someone."

Then, before I could say anything, Eliana walked in. And she just came up and slid into the booth next to Amber and stole a French fry off of my plate and asked what was up. It was so freakishly normal, I was stunned. So I didn't even think to stop Amber before she opened her mouth and blurted out exactly what we were talking about.

I bet if you were really reading this you would be thinking that it couldn't get any worse. But it did! Eliana just stole another French fry and said, "I think Gerald Martin likes you."

My mouth dropped open and Amber said, "Yeah, I could see that. You guys would be cute together."

Me and Gerald. Gerald _Martin_.

What. The. Hell?

"You have a bunch of classes together, right?" asked Eliana. She was obviously completely oblivious to my reaction. So was Amber.

"I don't like Gerald," I told them.

Eliana just shrugged and said, "I think you'd make a cute couple. He's a sweet guy. He's in my homeroom."

"He never says anything," I pointed out. "All he does is study."

And then the two of them just shared this horrible look and I knew that they were thinking, "Yeah, Lena, just like you." But that's not true. I mean, it is, but I have other interests too. I go out on the weekends. Or I did before this whole mess. Whatever.

So I left a few minutes later because Steve showed up and wherever Steve is Ryan is sure to follow. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I didn't even answer the phone when Lucy called.

The only one I'd answer the phone for right now is you. But you won't call.

Whatever.

* * *

October 6, 2025

Dear Nora,

I don't know if I ever mentioned why I started therapy but now seems to be as good a time as any. It's not like you're reading these letters anyway. You don't even know.

After you left Mom somehow convinced herself that if she had gotten you some counseling after Dad died then maybe you wouldn't have left. She said that she thought about it a lot and that she even mentioned it to you a couple of times but that you said you didn't want to do it. And Mom knows perfectly well that you can't force someone to get help. But she also told me that she thinks she should have offered me the same option if I wanted it because everyone grieves in different ways and that she's sure I have had a hard time dealing with Dad's death too.

For some reason it seemed like a really good idea at the time. Even these letters have been surprisingly helpful.

But today…

I told Annelise about everything that happened on Friday and she asked me why I like Ryan. I told her about how funny he is and how he's always making a joke and laughing. And I talked about how he's really outgoing and he always says what he's thinking. And do you know what she said? She said that Ryan sounded like he had a personality a lot like Eliana's.

Well, yeah, I know that, but so what?

Oh, well according to Annelise, Ryan and Eliana sound very compatible. She said they share interests and have similar personalities. She asked me to think if I would really be happy with Ryan. If I would feel comfortable with someone who speaks without thinking and who doesn't take school very seriously.

I said, "So what, you think I should be with Gerald too?"

And she said, "No, not Gerald. Not if you don't like him. But I do think that maybe you're idealizing Ryan. I'm just trying to make you look at the situation from another person's point of view."

So I asked her if she believed that opposites attract and all she said was, "Think about the couples you know well who have made it, Lena. What are they like?" But she didn't have me answer then. Instead she made it my assignment for the week and now I have to write it down.

Stupid Annelise.

Couples I know who have made it.

Okay, so:

1) Mom and Dad

2) Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry

3) Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo

Is that it, really? I feel like that's really sad.

Sigh.

Love you sis.

Lena

* * *

October 8, 2025

Dear Nora,

In five minutes it will be my sixteenth birthday.

Do you remember your sixteenth? You and Mel threw that big party at the halfway point between your birthdays? I remember thinking at the time that you were so lucky to be sixteen. I was jealous.

But at five minutes away, sixteen feels about the same as fifteen.

At least by Saturday I should be a licensed driver. That's one—

That was my cell phone! That was YOU on my cell phone! You called! You called me!

I love you! I'm so glad you called, even if it was only for a minute!

Much love,

Lena

* * *

October 11, 2025

Oh Nora,

My birthday was fine. Great even. When I got to school Eliana and Amber had decorated my locker and Lucy and Tara brought me cupcakes, which was so sweet. Then Mom picked me up after school and took me out shopping (you should see the new jeans I got—they're awesome) and to dinner. When I got home I opened my presents from Mom. She got me some great stuff this year.

But then yesterday night I had to go over to Aunt Paige's because she called me on my birthday and said she had big surprise. I was just going to go over right after school, but Mom insisted on picking me up again and then she dragged me over to Aunt Piper's for two hours and then made me go with her to run some errands. By the time I got to Aunt Paige's it was after seven.

It was all a plan, Nora.

Eliana had planned this huge surprise party for me. I walked in and everyone screamed and I almost started to cry because I was so shocked. She even invited Lucy and Tara.

I was so happy. I was so excited. And I felt so guilty.

I ditched Eliana twice for her birthday and didn't even give her a good reason why. I've barely talked to her since then. Last night was the first time I've spent time with my friends in so long. And really, it wasn't that bad. Eliana and Ryan aren't that touchy-feely in public. The five of us hung out and it was just like it used to be, joking and goofing off and arguing.

So after everyone left I gave Eliana a big hug and apologized for being so distant. I told her that I was having some problems with her and Ryan dating (of course, I didn't really go into complete details because I still don't want her to know that I like him) but that I would try to get over it. And then she apologized to me because she said that she feels like she's been really preoccupied with Ryan and that she hasn't made enough time for me lately.

It made me feel a little bit better. Not completely. I still really like Ryan. I still wish he had kissed me and not Eliana. Does that make me a horrible person?

Miss you still.

Lena

PS: I got my driver's license.

* * *

October 13, 2025

Dear Nora,

Annelise made me share my "homework" with her today. I told her that the only couples I know who have been together a long time are in my family. She asked me what I think has made them successful couples. Well I think the obvious thing is that they all love each other, but then Annelise insisted that I think about what else makes them good couples. So I told her about how Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo have been together so long that they practically read each other's minds and how Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry have really similar values and think alike most of the time. And I told her about how Mom and Dad were always so loving with one another.

Do you know what she said then? She said that she thought it would be a good idea for me to ask them what they think makes them work as a couple and what causes conflict in their relationship. So now that's my new assignment.

Fan-freakin'-tastic.

I'm still eating lunch with Tara and Lucy, but I accepted Eliana's offer to drive me to Annelise's office today. And it was good. We didn't even mention Ryan. Instead we talked about how Eliana has to do that parenthood project in her health class. You know, that one where you take home the fake baby that cries and stuff? She's partnered with John Steiner and she said that when she handed him the baby he held it by its leg. What an idiot.

I have to take that class next semester. With my luck I'll get partnered with Gerald Martin.

Bedtime. Love you.

* * *

October 14, 2025

Mom told me today that she took off a few days at the beginning of November. She's going to fly out to Phoenix to find Cole. My stomach knotted up when she told me. I'm really nervous. What if everything changes now? I don't know if I can handle any more changes.

Lena

* * *

October 18, 2025

Nora,

I got the birthday present you sent me today. I guess I can say thank you to you in this letter. It's as good a place as any, considering I probably won't actually get the chance to really thank you anytime soon.

Really, though, it's an awesome t-shirt. I love it.

Lena

* * *

October 19, 2025

Nora!

Mom's making me stay with either Aunt Piper or Aunt Paige while she's in Phoenix! How unfair is that? I'm sixteen now! I think I can manage to stay home alone for a couple days!

This sucks!

* * *

October 22, 2025

Dear Nora,

Amber invited me to go to this haunted house thing on Halloween. She told me to invite along whoever I want so I asked Tara and Lucy too. Lucy already has plans, but Tara was really excited. Apparently she loves that kind of stuff. Amber's also having a people sleep over at her house after and she told me Tara could come too, so that should be fun.

I'm trying to figure out what to get Mom for her birthday. She says she doesn't want anything, but I want to get her something. Are you going to send her anything? Too bad you won't answer me.

That's the problem with writing letters you don't send.

* * *

October 28, 2025

Nora,

School has been crazy for the past week. I've had at least three hours of homework each night. And I had to practice. The orchestra concert is in about a month and I haven't touched my viola nearly as much as I should have. I'm really stressed out.

Mom's been down too because today would have been Aunt Prue's fifty-fifth birthday. She and the aunts went out to visit her grave today. Everything is really tense between the three of them again because of Mom's upcoming trip to Phoenix. Aunt Paige is still kind of pissed and Aunt Piper just seems chronically worried.

What else is new?

Your Super Stressed Sis,

Lena


	5. November 2025

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Charmed_. I really wish I did though. I have so much fun with it.

**A/n: **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying Lena. For me I always feel like it's a bigger risk to dabble with an original character in fanfic than it is an established one, so I'm happy you hear that you all like her. I really hope you continue to enjoy this series. I'm having a ton of fun writing it.

-_Katie_

**The Unsent Letters**

a story by **Ryeloza**

November 1, 2025

Dear Nora,

Last night was so much fun. We all met up at Amber's house and then drove over to this place that had four or five different haunted houses. Amber insisted that we dress up, but you know I've always been lazy about that kind of stuff. I went digging through Aunt Piper's attic and found some old stuff of hers and Mom's from the '80s. It was the most ridiculous looking stuff I've ever seen, but it made a decent costume. Anyway, we took two cars out to the haunted house. Tara and I rode with Amber and Steve and Eliana and Ryan took Ryan's cousin Marco in their car.

Most of the houses were kind of lame, but there was this one that was just a series of rooms with strobe lights and mirrors. It completely messed with my brain; it was like I was dreaming the entire thing. Very wild. And there was one other house that actually did a pretty good job because there were all of these secret rooms and stuff and people would just reach out and pull you into them. Tara was a mess. Apparently she scares really easily. We were all teasing her about it afterward.

Sleeping over at Amber's was fun too. It was just the four of us girls, which was a nice change. The only time it was a little bit awkward was when Amber started nagging me about who I like again. Somehow Tara managed to switch the subject, for which I'm eternally grateful. I'm really glad we've become friends. She's nothing like Eliana or Amber and sometimes it's nice to be around someone who is a little bit less of an extrovert.

Amber's dad made us Belgian waffles this morning. They were so good. They could definitely rival Aunt Piper's, though I'd never tell her that.

And now I have to spend the whole afternoon doing homework. Woo.

Well, maybe just a catnap first.

Love,

Lena

* * *

November 3, 2025

My Dear Sister,

First of all, I'm going to kill Mr. Vrasic. Guess who my lab partner is for the next nine weeks? Oh, that's right, Gerald Freakin' Miller! What the hell? We only have lab on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I only have to sit next time him on those days, but still! I completely avoided looking at him when Mr. Vrasic was announcing partners because all I could think about was Eliana saying that he has a crush on me.

This is going to be the longest nine weeks ever!

And then to make matters worse, Annelise is driving me bonkers. It's been three weeks since she assigned my homework and I still haven't gotten around to doing it. She really got on my case about it this week. I tried to explain to her that I had _real_ homework to do and she went into this big spiel about how her homework is important too. So I promised I'd make a real effort this week to get it done.

And then she ADDED MORE ON! What the heck? I already told her I was short on time and she just decided to tack more on! She said that she also wanted me to ask people I know about their most unsuccessful relationships and why they didn't work. You know, like what was missing or what the biggest obstacle was. She wants me to write down everything I learn and then share it with her next week. She said that even if I don't finish it all, she still wants me to have at least some of it done.

What a pain in the ass.

Mom picked me up today so on the way home I flipped open my English notebook and asked her for her answers. I started with the bad stuff because I figured it would be a good way to work up, but Mom said that listing all of the relationships she had that went wrong would take a year. I _know!_ Apparently Mom got around more than we knew! So I asked her about Dad instead.

It was really nice to hear her talk. I hadn't really realized how much I'd forgotten about the way things used to be. How much I never really knew. I know that I was only ten when Dad died, but I thought my memory was better than that. It's really kind of depressing to think about how much I've lost already.

I don't want to forget Dad. Do you remember him well? Do you remember the way he and Mom were?

Mom said that there were several reasons her relationship with Dad was such a long-lasting one. She said that they had really good communication and they talked about everything. She also said that Dad knew everything about her past relationships, the mistakes she made and the things that were important to her. Apparently that helped her to be more open with him about expressing her needs (her exact words, Nora). She also said that they had common goals; that they both wanted kids and a warm, loving home. She said that they were just really comfortable with each other.

Then I asked her about what kinds of conflict they had in their relationship. She said that the biggest conflict that they had was that they sometimes had unrealistic expectations of each other. She said that because they both believed so much in love that sometimes they expected one another to be perfect and never say anything stupid or hurtful. So when that did happen, they'd compare each other to other people they knew. She said that that's the worst thing that you can do in a relationship because people can only be themselves and you can't expect them to be anyone else.

Also, she said that Dad never took out the garbage or put his shoes away. I'm not sure that that's what Annelise had in mind though.

So that's one person down. Hopefully that will be enough for Annelise if I don't get around to talking to anyone else this week.

Yesterday was Mom's birthday. I'm really glad you called her yesterday morning because it put her in a good mood for the rest of the day. You know, besides that ongoing look of pain she has from not knowing where you are or what you're doing. I got her this music box for her birthday that plays that song from _Cinderella_, "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." Mom really loved it. We went out to dinner with the whole family and we got through the whole meal without anyone mentioning anything about Mom's little trip next week. So it went really well.

I just wish you had been there.

Love you.

Lena

* * *

November 6, 2025

Nora,

Tara and Lucy are both on the forensics team and they have a competition at the beginning of next week which means they'll be gone Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.

Which means I'm going to be eating lunch with Amber, Steve, Eliana and Ryan.

Shoot me now.

I know I said that they keep the PDAs to a minimum, but it's a lot harder to ignore all of the coupling when you're sitting at a lunch table.

And I already told Eliana that I'd stay at her house next week while Mom is gone. I'll be overdosing on her and Ryan by the end of next week.

Bleh.

To make matters worse, today was our first lab with our new partners. We didn't have lab on Tuesday because we had to finish up the lesson we didn't get through on Monday (because we wasted so much time talking about new lab partners and grades and stuff). Anyway, it was the quietest lab I've ever done. We did most of the work without talking or even really looking at each other and we were still one of the first groups done. I will give Gerald credit for being efficient.

Still, I'll be glad when the semester is over.

* * *

November 10, 2025

Dear Nora,

Annelise was not overly impressed by my effort, but she said that at least it was a start. We actually ended up talking more about my fear of forgetting Dad than anything Mom said. I cried. I know it sounds crazy, but this was the first time we've really talked about Dad's death. That whole time is kind of a blur for me. I remember going to the hospital with Mom and waiting for the doctors to come out and tell us about you and Dad. By the time the doctor who was working on Dad came out, Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper were there. I remember that Aunt Piper went over with Mom to talk to the doctor and Aunt Paige held me on her lap even though I was really too big for it.

And then Mom started crying and I remember just squirreling into Aunt Paige's shoulder and then somehow I was passed to Mom and she just sat there hugging me and I wouldn't let go.

I still can't remember who actually told me that Dad died. I guess Mom must have at some point. Or maybe I just figured it out on my own. I don't remember. But I do remember that Mom just kept whispering, "Not Nora too. Please, not Nora too."

When the doctor came out and told us that you were stable, Mom just cried even harder. And I know that I didn't really believe the doctor because he wouldn't let me go in to see you; I had to go home with Aunt Paige instead.

That was the worst day of my life. And today was the first time I've ever told anyone about it.

I don't know if you've ever talked about when you found out either. Maybe you should. I mean, you didn't even get to go to the funeral. You didn't even wake up until after Dad was already buried. I don't even know what Mom said to you or what you did.

I'm so exhausted. I can't even move.

I love you so much, Nora.

Your little sis

* * *

November 11, 2025

Dear Nora,

Mom dropped me off at Aunt Paige's at the crack of dawn this morning and then Uncle Henry drove her to the airport. He said that Aunt Paige was up really late last night, but I'm pretty sure this is just her final way of protesting the trip. In any case, she was up to see us off to school.

So far lunch this week has been meh. I was right about the obvious coupling. Amber and Steve are the same as they've always been. I mean, they've been dating forever. I'm used to them. Plus I have never had even the slightest interest in Steve Poleski. But Eliana and Ryan keep doing little things, like holding hands and swatting at each other playfully and flirting. And I'm sitting next to Amber so I have to sit across from the lovebirds and watch the whole thing.

It's enough to make me want to skip lunch.

After school today was fine, though. Eliana and I sat around doing our homework. Granted, Eliana was watching TV at the same time, but it was still just like it used to be. You know, when I was over at Aunt Paige's nearly every day. I have to say, I thought the only reason I stopped coming over so much was because of Eliana and Ryan, but I realized today that I like being at home. I like having the apartment to myself for a couple of hours to get my homework done and then getting dinner ready with Mom. I hate to say this to you (I probably wouldn't if you were actually reading this), but that's the one thing I like about you being out of the house. And that's what I realized today. Without you and Mom fighting and you and your skuzzy boyfriend making out all over the apartment, I actually really like being at home.

Surprise, surprise.

Eventually I wandered into the kitchen and did some more of my therapy homework. I asked Aunt Paige about her and Uncle Henry. She said that she knew that her relationship with Henry would be special right from the moment she met him. When I asked her why they were such a good couple she said that there were a lot of reasons. That they're passionate about the same things and they have similar careers. She also said that they have similar backgrounds, which I thought was a little strange at first because she was adopted and he was in foster care. But she pointed out that Henry understood why she needed to find her biological family. She said that he also had made a lot of mistakes similar to hers in the past; she said they both had demons that they still fight daily.

I said, "So basically you have a lot in common and you understand each other?"

And Aunt Paige said, "Yes, but it's also so much more than that. Henry never passed judgment on me for things that happened in my past. He accepts my shortcomings and I accept his. And I really, really love him."

When I asked her what caused their biggest conflicts she just kind of laughed. She said their biggest problem is probably that they're so similar that they tend to let the same things fall by the wayside and that's when they argue. Who was supposed to pay the bills, who was supposed to go grocery shopping, etc. I pointed out that this seemed to be a contradiction and she just shrugged. She said that I could add on that they both always want to be right, if that helps.

Unlike Mom, Aunt Paige managed to give me an answer to Annelise's other assignment. The one about relationships failing. She said that she had a few serious relationships, but probably the most serious for her was with this guy named Glen. She said that they were best friends growing up and for years and years they were on again-off again. She said that she was absolutely crazy about him. I asked her why they didn't work out and she said that they wanted different things. She said that basically she chose her family and work and he chose to travel. Then he met someone else and got married.

I thought that was one of the saddest things I've ever heard. I asked her if she and Glen are still friends and she said that they talk a couple of times a year. Maybe get together for lunch. I also asked her if she still loves him and she said that some part of you always loves your first love, but that part of her loves the Glen she knew years and years ago. Not the Glen she knows today. She said that love has to grow with you, and that's what she and Uncle Henry have.

And then without even thinking about it, I said, "Well if that's true then why are you so worried about Mom and Cole? It's been decades since they've seen each other. Do you really think they're going to pick up where they left off?"

And Aunt Paige said, "Lena, your mom and Cole seem to be the exception to every rule. But that's really a whole other discussion. I guess I just won't be surprised if your mom jumps in head first and then actually thinks about what she's doing when it's much too late."

Nora, I was so sure that Mom was just going to Phoenix to get closure. Now I'm not so sure. But no one gets back into a relationship that fast, do they? I mean, Mom will be back tomorrow.

Nothing happens that fast.

* * *

November 12, 2025

Nora,

You might kill me when you find out about everything that's happened in the past four months. I'm beginning to think that you were right. We shouldn't have told Mom.

But she looked so happy today.

I don't know. I'm so confused. I can't really articulate everything right now. I'll write later.

Lena

* * *

November 13, 2025

Nora,

Okay, I'm a little calmer today. Plus I'm in study hall, so I can't get that worked up.

Mom picked me up from school yesterday and she tried to make small talk, but the whole time she had this big grin on her face and I was just bursting inside to find out what happened in Phoenix. So I asked her how it went.

Mom said, and I quote, "Oh Lena, it went so much better than I ever could have imagined! I'm so glad that I went!"

That's just the tip of the iceberg. I have to give Mom credit, for being so closed mouthed about Cole for our entire lives, she really did open up about everything yesterday. She said that it took her a few hours to work up the courage to even go ring his doorbell, but that when she finally did that every fear just flew out of her mind.

Nora, I don't even really know where to begin with all of this. Apparently Cole had been expecting her because years and years ago Aunt Prue came to him and told him that some day Mom would come find him. Yeah. I know. It's crazy. Mom said that they talked for a really long time; about all of their past mistakes, about where they are in their lives now, about their regrets. She said that it felt wonderful to be able to open up to him like that.

She told me that he still understands her like no one else does; that they still have so much in common. And that's when I started to get this sinking feeling. Because it sounded exactly like when Aunt Paige was saying the other day. And I realized that more was coming; more than just Mom getting closure.

Mom actually pulled the car over and turned to face me and she said, "Lena, there's something I have to tell you. Cole and I talked all night and we discussed things. And we decided that we want to try again."

"Try again?" I said stupidly. Nora, I swear I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

And Mom nodded. She said, "I know that this is a big shock for you. I know that you've already had a lot of changes in your life this year and that things have been hard. But I really need this. I haven't been in a serious relationship since your father died. I've hardly even dated. And, really, looking back, Cole and I never really gave ourselves a fair chance. I want to try again."

I just kind of lost it then. "So that's it?" I said. "You're just in a relationship? Just like that? Is he moving here? We're not moving there, are we? Mom, I'm not moving!"

Mom shook her head. She said, "For right now, at least, it's going to be long distance. We have our life here and Cole has his own life in Phoenix. We aren't going to uproot everything overnight. I wouldn't do that to you, sweetie. And Cole wouldn't do that to his daughter."

I think my mouth fell open at that, Nora. I said, "Daughter? He has a daughter?"

"Yes," said Mom. "Hope. She's eight."

An eight-year-old daughter. Cole has an eight-year-old daughter. Can you believe this? I'm still in shock and it's been over twenty-four hours now. Apparently her mother lives in New York. She just handed the girl over to Cole when she was born because she had all these career goals and stuff. It's crazy! This whole thing is crazy!

And Aunt Paige was exactly right about how Mom handled it.

Last night the aunts came over to talk to Mom about her trip. Mom told them everything she told me, but Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige didn't seem nearly as surprised when Mom announced that she was going to "try again" with Cole. I think Aunt Piper must have had a talk with Aunt Paige, because she didn't blow up like I expected her to. Instead she just said, "I really hope you know what you're getting into here, Phoebe. You have your kids to think about now."

Then Mom dropped the Cole-has-a-daughter bombshell. It was actually kind of funny watching the aunts' reactions. Aunt Paige said, "You're _kidding _me?" and Aunt Piper sank into this chair just shaking her head. But she also had this weird little smile, so I'm not sure what she was thinking.

"We're going to take things slowly," Mom told them. She told me the same thing this afternoon.

So far, I don't think things are going too slowly.

I was talking to Eliana about everything today at school. She said that she thinks that her mom and Aunt Piper and even I are making too big a deal about the whole thing. She said that even though she can't imagine what it would be like if it were her mom she thinks that I should try to think about it from Mom's point of view. She said that Mom really deserves a chance to be happy.

And as _annoying_ as Eliana is when she's practical like that, I kind of see her point. Kind of. I mean, Mom really has been alone since Dad died. And that was almost six years ago. Why shouldn't she have another chance?

I think I'm still just hung up on everything I've heard about Cole. I can't reconcile all the stuff we learned with a guy who teaches and has a daughter. It seems like two different people.

What are you going to say when you find out, Nora? I can't even imagine.

Love you,

Lena

* * *

November 15, 2025

Dear Nora,

Mom and Cole have talked on the phone every night since she got back home. Usually I hole up in my room because Mom is flirtier on the phone with him than Eliana and Ryan and Amber and Steve combined. I can only imagine if I had to hear both ends. But she has been happier. It's astonishing how much she's changed in just a few days. But still…

Today Cole invited her back to Phoenix for Thanksgiving. I should say he invited us. Me and Mom. Probably you too if there was any chance in hell that you'd show up for Thanksgiving. I think Mom would have liked to go, but she turned him down. She told me that she told Cole that this is our first holiday without you and she thinks we should be with the family.

I am so relieved.

I don't know what I'm going to do when the time comes to actually meet him, Nora. I think I might throw up from nervousness.

In other news, I went to see Eliana this afternoon, but she was out with Ryan. But while I was over there I managed to talk to Uncle Henry. Basically Uncle Henry said the same things that Aunt Paige did. But he also mentioned that Aunt Paige still surprises him a lot of the time and that keeps things exciting. And he said that he loves all of the magic in our lives. He said that even though it's stressful sometimes that it's opened up a whole new world for him. Plus he wouldn't have Eliana and Wil without it, which I never really thought about before.

As far as conflict he pretty much repeated Aunt Paige word-for-word. He also said that they're both workaholics, which sometimes adds stress into their relationship.

At least Uncle Henry didn't have any really sad failed relationship stories. I mean, maybe he just didn't want to go into details. He said that generally that most of his relationships failed because women couldn't understand his devotion to his work or why it was so important to him. They thought he didn't make enough time for them.

Annelise should be thrilled. I don't have therapy for the next two weeks because Annelise is going home to see her parents for Thanksgiving. So if I manage to talk to Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo too, Annelise will be ecstatic.

* * *

November 18, 2025

Nora,

Gerald actually told a joke in lab today! Mr. Vrasic assigned us this long-term project that we have to do with our lab partners. Yeah, I know. Now I have to see Gerald outside of school too. But anyway, we're all going to get the same set of materials (straws and string and cardboard and stuff) and we have to build a bridge. It has to be able to hold at least ten pounds in order for us to pass, but we're going to have a contest to see whose bridge can hold the most weight. It actually sounds like fun.

But back to the whole Gerald told a joke thing. Mr. Vrasic made some stupid joke about how he didn't want to see any "London bridges" falling down and Gerald whispered that Mr. Vrasic should be more worried about toupee falling down (which it always is, Nora. It's the worst toupee I've ever seen). I snorted and then actually had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. And Gerald turned to me and smiled. I think that's the first time I've ever seen him smile before.

So maybe working with Gerald isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, he is really smart and he does his share of the work. That still doesn't mean I want to be hanging out with him on the weekends though.

Your sis,

Lena

* * *

November 21, 2025

Dear Nora,

Mom decided to fly out and see Cole again over the first weekend in December. She invited me to come along, but I said no thanks. Mom may be willing to jump right into this, but I need a lot more time to adjust.

I went to the movies with Tara and Lucy tonight. The movie was awful (some really bad romantic comedy), but we were the only ones in the theater, so we talked loudly and poked fun at the movie the whole time. It was fun.

I can't wait until Thanksgiving break. I just want a couple of days off where I don't have to think about school at all. I do need to practice some more, though. Our orchestra concert is the first Tuesday after we get back and I've really been slacking off. I'm eighth chair this semester which is kind of disappointing. I wanted to be further up. The concert should be great though. I know that you were never wild about them, but we're playing some interesting pieces this semester.

Love you,

Lena

* * *

November 24, 2025

Nora,

Got your post card. Montana, huh? You're certainly getting around.

Mom asked me today if I thought she should tell you about Cole the next time you call. I said that I don't know. I told her that you might freak out, but that you have to know eventually.

Please surprise me.

* * *

November 28, 2025

Dear Nora,

Yesterday was my first Thanksgiving without you, big sis. It was actually pretty normal. We went over to Aunt Piper's just like we always do and she made a huge dinner. Mel and Chris were home and it was so great to see them. Mel is really enjoying school. She told me that she got a post card from you in October but that you haven't called her. I wish you would, Nora. She really, really misses you.

I also talked to Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo so I'm all set for Monday when I see Annelise again. I found Uncle Leo first (because you know how stressed Aunt Piper gets about cooking Thanksgiving dinner). When I asked him why he and Aunt Piper have a successful relationship he got that dreamy look on his face like he usually does around Aunt Piper. The two of them are something else, aren't they? I know Mom says that they went through a lot to be together, but I don't think I'll ever quite understand it.

Anyway, Uncle Leo said that he and Aunt Piper really love each other. He said that for a long time that was the whole basis of their relationship and that part of the reason they had problems at the beginning of their relationship was because they didn't communicate verbally. He said that they've always had great nonverbal communication, but that most of the time they didn't talk out their problems.

I asked him what changed or how they were able to work through everything. He said that he learned to stop bottling things up and to just talk to Aunt Piper about anything. He also said that one of the most important parts of their relationship is that they're always there for one another. He told me that no matter what is going on with one of them that the other is there to be strong and hold their world together. And that's true, Nora. We've all noticed that.

As far as past relationships, Uncle Leo wasn't much help. Obviously.

Aunt Piper said a lot of the same stuff about why they work. But she added that any problems they had were because of trust issues. She said that she has a lot of emotional baggage because of Grandma and Grandpa's relationship and also because of how many times she and Uncle Leo were apart. She said that getting over those trust issues has been her biggest hardship.

I asked her if there was ever anyone else that she was serious with where it didn't work out. She said that there was one guy named Dan who she was dating while she was broken up with Uncle Leo. When I asked her why it didn't work out, she said, "He wasn't Leo."

How's that for a reason?

Love you much,

Lena


End file.
